


You Almost had Me Fooled

by TheLovelySilence



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Artist Zayn, Bottom Zayn, Eventual Smut, Lirry - Freeform, M/M, Niall Centric, Perrie Edwards - Freeform, Playing Hard to Get, Plot Twist, Popular Niall, Punk Louis, Shy Zayn, Sub Zayn, Top Louis, Top Niall, asshat louis, lirry is pointless to the plot but whateva, lirry is the side line hoe no one cares about, one direction - Freeform, persistent niall, quite zayn, sweet niall, then thats means zayn is the bottom bitch, these tags leave no room for surprise, whoops, zayn centric, ziall, zouis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelySilence/pseuds/TheLovelySilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall was charming, friendly and outgoing. Everyone loved him and he made friends effortlessly; well at least until he met Zayn. </p><p>Zayn was on the opposite of the spectrum. He had little friends, close to nobody and kept to himself. His standoffish personality lead to him being a mystery amongst everyone; except for his best mate louis.</p><p>Lirry? Well... they're just there for comical relief.</p><p>*Warning Slow Updates*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caught my eye

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own one direction, nor the characters. The story is my own, and it is MxM. Not into that? Well why the hell are you still reading?? If so, carry on love~
> 
> Sorry if first chapter is a bit slow, you know how that whole introducing crap goes...

 

Niall’s POV

 

“You know you are going to have a heart attack by the age twenty right?”

 

“Haha” I giggled stuffing three more chips into my mouth.

 

“You worry to much Liam, I swear you could be my mother if you wanted too!” I said smiling at the frowning lad. It didn’t help the fact his partner was too busy snickering at his expense.

 

“Shut it Styles...” He said annoyance clear in his voice.

 

“Ha ha sorry LiLi!~” The curly lad said hugging the lad from behind, giving him a small peck on the cheek. The brown eyed lad couldn’t help but let his anger fade away as a smile cracked across his face.

 

“You too are almost sickening how sweet you are.” I said waving them away. It was me and Liam’s Junior year, and Harry’s Sophomore. Our friendship going on its second year, and their relationship on it’s seventh month, dare I say life is pretty good.

 

“Oh you’re just jealous of our love you poor thing.” Harry said pulling his lover closer.

 

“Not hardly curly.” I said throwing potato chips their way. _Shame I have to waste this top quality food..._

 

“But seriously Niall... your not even a little bit lonely?” Liam said lifting one eyebrow up.

 

“...Of course not! That’s why I got you two!” I said leaping into their lap, becoming all types of a cock-block.

 

“Psshh, like we want you.” Harry said playfully pushing me onto the ground

 

“You guys manage to break my heart every time.” I said pretending to be in pain.

 

“Get up you git.” Liam said kicking me lightly.

 

“Yeah yeah. Don’t come running to me when Liam ends up knocked up!” I said brushing my shoulders off whistling. I could see the blush creep up on the lad’s face and can hear Harry’s deep laugh.

 

“Sh-shut you face Horan!” He said obviously embarrassed. _Only teasing love._

 

“I swear your stupidity is killing my brain cells the more I talk to you...” Liam said shaking his head in disbelief.

 

“Yeah well you still love me so!” I said smiling throwing away the empty chip bag.

 

“Not sure if we have a choice.” Harry said with a warm smile. We walked into the main entrance heading to first period right away; which of corse we all had together.

 

“Hey Niall, how was your summer?” A girl asked from behind. I turned around to see the familiar blonde with blue eyes.

 

“Hey Perrie! It was great, how about you?” I said trailing off into a conversation lasting until the bell ring signaling first period has begun. _If I really wanted someone right now, I could date her. She is a very nice girl, pretty and fun. I’m just one of those guys who believe in that sappy shit, you know the one where the say the right one will come someday. You’ve just got to wait, so...I am._

 

“...Oh come one Zaynie! You barley left your house this entire summer, and now you want even talk to me?! I thought we had something special!” I heard the familiar voice. _Still annoying as it has always been..._

 

“It’s not like that Loueh... I’ve just had a rough one that's all...”

 

“Yeah i’ll let it slide this time Malik. But you’re stuck with me another year. Our last year~ Isn’t this almost a bit romantic?” The feather haired lad said ploping on the other’s desk. He had that same shit eating grin he couldn’t help but have when looking at Zayn.

 

“No...” The raven said taking his seat. This class was cultural development, which was opened to all grades.

 

“Cruel.as.ever. When are you ever going to let me in sweetie??”

 

“When you stop being an asshat.” The boy said pushing the other away lightly. I couldn’t help but listen to the banter between the two.

 

“Sit down Louis. Lessons are beginning now.”The teacher said firmly.

 

“Ayee Capt’n” He said saluting then taking the seat next to the hazel eyed boy. Zayn just shook his head with a small smirk on his face. _Smiling suited the always frowning boy, wither he realized it or not. It was a good look._ The rest off the lesson went by boring slow. _Why do I have this class again?_

 

The bell rung as I got out of my seat, and headed to the door. Unsurprisingly Louis was walking up with his friend just in time.

 

“Oh Hey Niall. Pleasure seeing you hear nee?” He said sarcastically. He had that same smirk on his face looking at me with his arms cross.

 

“Not sure If I feel the same way, hello and you are?” I said looking to the raven next to him. He looked at me with a blank face and opened his mouth slightly.

 

“My na-”

“It’s Zayn.” Louis said grabbing his side. Zayn just remained with that same blank face he aways had. _How come I never knew his name before?_

 

“I’m sure he has his own voice now Louis.”

 

“Yeah well I can’t help but intervene when it comes to him now can I?” He said pinching the other boy’s cheek.

 

“I mean he’s just so cute right?” He said pulling it far from his face.

 

“Loueh stawwp tha-at...” The he said slapping the others hand away. I looked back at him seeing annoyance now replacing the far away look.

 

“Haha Sorry Zaynie!~” The asshole said putting his hand up.

 

“Well I should go, see you around then Zayn?” I said looking at the frowning lad. His eyes perked up a bit in confusion.

 

“Why?” He said flatly. _What the hell do you mean why?_ I looked over to see Louis grinning maniacally.

 

“Wel-well I liked chatting with you and all-

 

“I’ve barley said anything to you at all.” He said with a blank face. I could feel the sweat form on my forehead as I laughed it off.

 

“I guess you have a point there...” I said scratching the back of my head. He just continued looking at me blinking here and there.

 

“Way to go make it awkward Horan, thanks lad.” Louis said patting me on the shoulder. _Sometimes I really want to punch that asshole in the face..._

 

Come on hunny we have stat next!~” Louis said dragging the boy away. I just watch as he continued with his blank face.

“Wow, I’ve never seen such a pitiful greeting in my life.” Harry said smirking as Liam looked at me with pity.

 

“Ha ha shut up Harold.” I said trying to cover up my annoyance.

 

“Niall that was really bad. Considering how sociable you are with everyone...” Liam said with a frown.

 

“Yeah well his dick of a friend is no help to be honest...” I sighed in defeat.

 

“So who is the black haired kid?” Harry said with his head tilted a bit.

 

“His name is Zayn. That’s all I know...” I said looking at the doorway. _Though I really do wish to know more..._


	2. Not Very Socialble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the extremely late update. I had some things to take care of, leaving no time for this. But I am so glad to be back. I hope you like this chapter aswell c:

 

 

Zayn’s POV

“Zayniekins can I have your answers for two and three? I have no fucking clue what they are...” I heard from the side of me. I looked over at the defeated lad and I couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Here.” I said passing my worksheet along.

“I knew there was a reason I kept you around so long!~” He said kissing my cheek. _No you just don’t have anyone, just like me._

“Louis body parts to yourself.” The teacher said sighing in annoyance.

“Sorry, sorry I just can’t get enough of him!” He said grinning. I just stared at him in annoyance. _Why are we still friends?_

“Loueh, I said you could have two and three, not my whole worksheet.” I said peeking over at the concentrated lad. He had his tongue sticking out whenever he does it. I reached over and poked his tongue and watch him flinch in surprise.

“Even your fingers taste like caramel Zaynie.” He said looking up at me licking his lips. _Why are you so weird._

“Is that so?” I said leaning my head on my hand. I just continued watching him copy down all my answers, I mean I was done already so I didn’t mind. 

“Zayn I never knew you were such a tease.~ What am I to do now? I’m no longer focused.” He said pretending to cry.

“Your always so loud Lou.” I said flicking his forehead. He stuck his tongue at me childishly. I couldn’t keep the grin off of my face at his stupidity.

 

– ~ * ~ – 

 

“I’ll miss you my love, don’t let no one steal you away while I’m gone.” Louis said dramatically hugging me in the middle of the hall. I just stayed limp in his arms already use to his oddness. Some freshmen walked by and gazed at the weird interaction while others passed already used to it.

“Don’t worry Loueh, I’ll remain your chaste princess to the end of time...” I said sarcastically as I pushed him off.

“That’s what I want to hear!” He said running off and waving me goodbye. I waved back at the quick lad disappearing into the crowd. 

I looked down at my schedule to see gym was next. 

“Oh god...” I sighed heavily. 

…

“Boys Locker room to the left, girls to the right. You’ve got 5 minutes to change. Let’s go!” The coach said loudly blowing the small red whistle. I walked into the second to last row and plopped my gym bag down on the bench. Finding the right locker, I tossed my shoes and sweater inside. I sighed as I pulled my undershirt off, not even the slightest bit enthusiastic about gym.

 

“Yeah well, it’s only for one period Harry. You do have class with him next so you’ll be fine...” I turned my head at the conversation that was emtering into the isle. I looked up to see that kid from homeroom, and the tall curly one again. I looked away quickly at the awkward eye contact with blonde.

 

“Hey, remember me from this morning?” The lad said walking up to me. _I must admit I felt a bit uncomfortable, seeing that I was now only in my briefs._

 

“Umm yeah..?” 

 

“Ah... yeah I’m Niall by the way, and this is my friend Harry.” He said gesturing toward the curly lad that gave a small wave.

 

“Right...” I said waving back awkwardly. _As much as I dislike_ _d_ _talking_ _already_ _, I think talking while practically naked takes the cake. Does this guy not take a hint?_

 

“So you have gym too?” He asked smiling a bit taking off his shoes.

 

“Yeah...” _Well you see me getting changed, right?_

 

“Awesome, now I can actually talk to you yeah?” He said in his thick Irish accent as he unzipped his blue hoodie.

 

“Uh...”

 

“Niall, before you make conversation with somebody, at least let them put some clothes on.” The one known as Harry said snickering. I watched as Niall blanked and gave me a look over. _Now I felt really naked._

 

“Umm...” I said feeling weird under the intense stare. His eyes perked up and his cheeks got a bit red.

 

“Ah, s-sorry sorry!” He said scratching the back of his head.

 

“I’ll be changing now...” He said heading to his locker quickly. The tall lanky guy said a goodbye and smiled as he followed his weird friend. _I never felt so vulnerable in my life._

 

_~ - * - ~_

 

“We will be practicing for our first relay race, I need everyone to break up into groups of four. You’ve got five minutes, so choose wisely. Go!” He said blowing the same goddamn whistle.

 

I walked towards the side lines and leaned against the wall. I watched as the others made their teams, some being almost like super powers, and another just friends. My eyes landed on the blond lad who was latching on to his tall counterpart. I watched as a blonde girl ran over a joined their group. She was wearing really short red sofees and her hair pulled up into a bun. My mind just went off carelessly into another day dream. 

 

“... are you gonna join us..? Hello, Zayn?” I blinked my eyes back to reality and jumped when the three were now very close in proximity looking down on me.

 

“He was totally gone.” The girl said with a smirk.

 

“Ha ha.” The other one giggled. I felt the air starting to be trapped in my lungs and my forehead sweat. _At this point, if it wasn’t so obvious, I’m no where near a people person._

 

“Guys, guys! Let’s backup. I think we’re scaring him.” I heard from in front of me. My eyes locked onto the bright blue ones that were backing up. They were a fine shade, that kept you paralyzed. I looked down to the ground because it felt like I was being eating alive by the color.

 

“Sorry Zayn, would you like to join us?” My head lifted up as I felt my face scrunch in confusion.

 

“For..?” I said not really knowing.

 

“The relay, we need groups of four! And you’re standing over here like a wallflower at a dance, Join us yeah?” He said with a huge grin placing a hand out.

 

“...Are you asking me to dance or something?” I said looking at the pale palm. He jerked his hand back and began that nervous laugh again.

 

“Busted.” I heard scoffed from the curly one.

 

“No, no ha ha. I was only making an analogy. But could you join us... please?” He said tilting his head to look at me. I looked away from those piercing blue eyes; I just couldn’t handle it.

 

“I suppose...” I said finally giving in. _I highly doubt he was ever going to leave..._

 

“Yay!” I jumped at the loud girl wrapping her arms around me so suddenly. I felt my cheeks warm a bit at the human contact I wasn’t really accustomed to.

 

“I’m Perrie by the way!” She said pulling back a little to look at me. 

 

“Zayn...” I said looking down at the ground. _Do people really talk to others this close in proximity?_

 

“Zayn? That’s a cute name!” She said finally letting go.

 

“Okay..?” I said not knowing how to respond. I felt a hand ruffle through my hair and looked up at the tall lad.

 

“Sorry, you’re hair looked really fluffy.” He said pulling his hands back innocently.

 

“UH...” _What the hell?_

 

“Guys, you’re so touchy-feely. Sorry Zayn ha ha.” He said pulling me along. _Aren’t you touching me now?_

 

“Right...”

 

“Boo Niall, you’re so boring!” Perrie said sticking out here tongue.

 

“Very mature Perrie ha ha.” Harry said giving her a thumbs up.

 

“He he thanks!” 

 

“I’m pretty sure he was being sarcastic dummy.” Niall said over to left of me towards the other blond.

I listened as the banter between the three went along as we headed outside. My mind begun to swirl at all the conversation at once. _You can talk to more than person at a time?_

_~ - * - ~_

 

“Zayn, could I walk you to your next class.” I heard from behind. I turned to see the blond there once again.

 

“Why?” I said flatly.

 

“Well, I dunno ha ha... Cause I want to I guess?” He said scratching the back of his neck like always. I just watched as he became fidgety under my stare.

 

“So coul-”

 

“Zaynie! I’ve come to rescue you my darling!~” I cringed at the loud familiar voice.

 

“Where are you honey?~” You could hear being said closer.

 

“Right here Lou...” I said with a sighing closing my gym locker.

 

“Oh! I’ve found you love! Oh and hello Niall.” Louis said wrapping his arm around my neck.

 

“Louis.” He said closing his own locker.

 

“Oh what? I said hello. You don’t have to always be so bitter now.”

 

“Yeah whatever.” He said picking up his notebook.

 

“Were you messing with my Zaynie again?” He said looking between the two of us.

 

“Wait n-”

 

“No, I was just leaving.” I said picking up my folders and walking away. I made eye contact with the blue eyed lad as the other led me out the isle. _He looked a bit_ _defeated? Annoyed possibly_ _._

 

“Ah I see.” He said placing his arm around my waist. _How come Niall was so weird?_

 

_~ - * - ~_

 

Niall’s POV

 

“When I say Niall seems like the biggest stalker, I’m not even joking Li.” I heard from the left of me.

 

“Ha ha, seriously?”

 

“Shut it Harry.” I said a bit ticked off. _Zayn was so unsociable, it was frustrating. And his bluntness can single-handily kill a guy._

 

“His advances to talk to him are pitiful Li, you were right.” Niall said latching onto his lover in the lunch room.

 

“You guys need to stop talking about me when I’m not around.” I said throwing popcorn at them. I watched as Harry caught a few in his mouth.

 

“Oh cut your hissy fit Niall. It’s not our fault you suck this time.” Liam said taking a bite of his wrap.

 

“Well I just don’t get it. He is like nearly impossible to actually talk to. He has an ability to shut you down immediately at first chance if he wanted to.” I said tugging my hair a bit. I wasn’t use to the idea of someone not liking me. _I usually get along with everyone, as cocky that may seem, but it was true._

 

“You just don’t know how to handle someone like that. And besides, why are you trying so hard again?” Liam said tossing a carrot stick my way, then feed Harry another.

 

“Because, I don’t think I can function knowing there is more than just Louis I can’t seem to get along with. Louis is the end all of be all of a no no. Zayn seems like he could be really cool.” I said placing the carrot stick in my mouth.

 

“Whatever you say Horan.” Harry said smiling a bit. _The fuck are you saying Styles?_

 

“Li, are you still coming over my house today?” Harry said pulling on the brown eyed boys arm.

 

“Way to invite me guys.” I said finishing up my second sandwich.

 

They both looked at me, and Liam turned away with a slight blush.

 

“I mean if you want to see us fuck, by all means come over. I just didn’t know you were into that type of th-”

 

“I’ve heard enough!” I said covering my ears and shutting my eyes.

 

“Oh Niall grow up.” Liam said tossing a napkin my way. I watched as Harry snickered at my disgust.

 

“I just wish you kept the details to yourselves.” I said getting up to toss my trash out.

~ - * - ~

 

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow, please don’t come to me in a few months with a pregnancy test is all I ask!” I said waving off the two.

 

“Shut the fuck up Horan!” Liam said flipping me off as Harry pulled him along as he waved goodbye.

 

“Love you too Liam!~” 

 

“Oh but I don’t get an _I love you_?” I turned around to see a pouty Perrie.

 

“Ha ha sorry i’m hopelessly devoted.” I said putting my arm around her shoulder.

 

“May I walk you home miss?” 

 

“Huh, I guess.” She said with a fake sigh. We begun to the entrance of the front gate when we saw Louis and Zayn a bit ahead of us. I couldn’t help but notice the creeping hand slowly sliding down the smaller lads side. I watched as the perverted idiots hand landed on the ass of the others and went in for a squeeze. _What a creep._

 

“Lou stop it.” The raven said pushing away the other.

 

“I’m sorry love, but your ass is so tempting sometimes.” The other one said putting his arm back around the other. Me and Perrie looked at each other with the same expression of _What the fuck._

 

“Is Louis and Zayn..?” 

 

“I don’t think so. As much as one seems to want to though.” I said a bit annoyed. _LOuis is so fucking annoying._

 

“Hehe, I don’t blame him that much though. Zayn is really adorable.” Perrie said looking at the other lad fondly. I too looked at the fluffy haired boy. _She wasn’t partially wrong..._

 

“Ohmygawd Perrie, I was suppose to be your one and only.” I said falsely hurt.

 

“Ha ha, shut up, you know you are baby!” She said hugging me.

 

“That’s what I like to hear.” I said kissing the top of her head. Me and Perrie have known each other since diapers. Being neighbors all of our lives. We continued our walk hime in pleasant silence as we watched the feathery haired boy attempt to molest the fluffy haired raven. _I’m not sure if I should call the cops are not at this point._

 

_~ - * - ~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading chapter two so far, I hope it was actually readable! If you enjoyed this story so far, go check out my other works; you may like them too! Thanks again lovely person <3


End file.
